PB
is a TV special created for Orange Otter Network. It aired on December 31st, 2016. Plot Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly Otter realize that a new year is on the way. Meanwhile, Opal and Ernest look back on the problems of the year that is coming to an end. In addition, the citizens of Lake Hoohaw try and come up with New Year's resolutions. Later on in the evening, everyone on Lake Hoohaw sets up a NYE party to get ready for the coming year. Transcript opening credits play to Lake Hoohaw on the morning of December 31st down to the Otter Family houseboat to PB&J looking at the family's calendar, with only one day on the calendar left unmarked Peanut: "Only one day left until December's over! You know what that means, Jel!" Jelly: "I know! The year is gonna end!" Baby Butter: "Ooh!" Peanut: "And a new year will take its place." Jelly: "I can't wait! The new year will be a miracle! It'll be just as good as last Hoohaw Hoo!" Peanut: "You marked my words! We're all excited!" Baby Butter: "Yay!" Jelly: "Let's all tell mama and daddy on how great it'll be! Come on!" head to Opal and Ernest Peanut: "Mom, dad! We're all excited for the new year to come!" Jelly: "Yeah! We're so happy that we can't stand still!" Ernest: "Glad to hear that, kids. I have that feeling too." Opal: "So do I. Ooh! I have something to tell you, too." Jelly: "What is it?" Opal: "Why don't you make up some New Year's resolutions?" Baby Butter: "Huh?" Ernest: "A New Year's resolution is a promise you make on something you want to get better on or reach for that you start working on as the new year begins." Jelly: "We get it!" Peanut: "We'll think of as many as we can!" Opal: "Good for you, PB&J. Now, your father and I are going to relax here, so you can go have fun." Peanut and Jelly: "Okay, mama!" Ernest: "Have a good time!" Peanut and Jelly: "We will!" head outside to Opal and Ernest sitting at the kitchen table Ernest: "Honestly, Opal, I have an opinion on this year. Wanna hear it?" Opal: "I wouldn't mind." Ernest: "I think this year wasn't what I expected. Sure there were a lot of good things, but the bad news is what will be the highlight of our discussion." Opal: "I understand. From what I've heard, many folks we've known and loved dropped like flies." Ernest: "I can think of five off the top of my head: My father, David Crowie, King, Muhammad Gator, and Marie Fisher Cat." to PB&J ready to play catch with Flick Duck, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Raccoon, and Scootch Raccoon Jelly: "Ready, Flick?" Flick: "You bet I am, Jelly Jane!" throws the ball to Flick, but Flick misses and lands on his hips. Jelly goes to retrieve the ball Flick: "Ugh! Cheese and Quackers! I already know what my New Year's resolution is gonna be!" Pinch: "What's that?" Flick: "To be less of a klutz!" Munchy: "That sounds like a good one." gives the ball to Flick and goes back to her spot. Flick throws it to Pinch Pinch: (catches the ball) "My New Year's resolution is to not overreact so much." Peanut: "Sounds like something to work on. You were a bit like a drama queen this year, no offense." Pinch: "None taken." throws the ball to Scootch, who tries to catch it, but it ends up landing into his stomach Scootch: "Oof! I'm okay!" Pinch: "My little brother Scootch's New Year's resolution should be this: Calm down a bit and be more mindful." Scootch: "Sorry, sorry. My fault." Jelly: "And to say that a little less often." Pinch: "Mmhmm. That too." throws the ball to Munchy, but Munchy misses, forcing him to walk to the ball and pick it up Munchy: "Whoops. I guess I was more focused on wood than the game...Wait! That's the perfect New Year's resolution! Mine is to keep my mind out of wood more often." Peanut: "What else?" Munchy: "And to be bolder!" Flick: "So, PB&J, what are your New Year's resolutions gonna be?" Peanut: "Hmmm..." Jelly: "Well..." Baby Butter: "Uhhh..." Jelly: "We don't really know yet." Pinch: "Really? You have time to think about it, but the new year will start tomorrow!" Flick: "You gotta come up with something before it's too late!" Munchy: "Yeah!" Peanut: "We should take a break from catch. My sisters and I need to come up with resolutions, and then we can keep playing." Pinch: "Okay." head to the sandbox to think Jelly: "Coming up with resolutions is harder than we thought." Peanut: "You said it, Jel." Baby Butter: "Noodle?" Jelly: "A Noodle Dance, Butter? Why didn't I think of that? Let's do it!" Peanut: "It's probably better if I sat still while thinking of one." Noodle Dance sequence begins, with Peanut joining in a few seconds later. seconds later... Jelly: "I got it! Maybe my New Year's resolution should be to get some kind of special bottle..." to an imagination sequence with Jelly drinking the "special bottle", followed by her living in the distant future as an adult Jelly: "That will make me live forever!" to reality Peanut: "Sounds cool, Jel. But where can we get something like that?" Jelly: "Hmmmm, I don't know....Wait! I know my resolution! I should turn down on the wild ideas when we Noodle Dance!" Peanut: "Awesome!" Jelly: "Lemme think....Ooh! I know! I should get an autograph from Odella Otter, too!" (Fade to an imagination sequence of Jelly receiving an autograph from Odella, then fade out) Baby Butter: "Ooh!" Jelly: "And finally, if I wanna live for a really really long time, I should exercise a lot more!" (fade to an imagination sequence of Jelly wearing '80s-esque workout clothes running on a small treadmill. Then it ends.) Peanut: "Those sound great! Wanna hear mine?" Baby Butter: "Yeah yeah!" Peanut: "Mine is to stay calm more often in hard times. I'll also try and watch a little less TV and have things planned out more thoroughly." Jelly: "That's a lot!" Butter feels her diaper becoming a little tight on her Butter: "Potty! Potty!" Jelly: "I guess Butter's is to become toilet trained." Baby Butter: "No Bottle." Peanut: "And to be weaned, too." Baby Butter: "Clean! Clean!" Jelly: "Let's not forget that she feels like playing in mud less often." to an imagination sequence of Baby Butter carefully avoiding a puddle of mud, then fade out Jelly: "Hey! We already thought out our resolutions! Let's go tell mama and daddy!" head back to their houseboat and towards the kitchen Ernest: "Those attacks were very unnecessary for that year, they should've-" Peanut: "Excuse me, mom and dad, we have something important to share." Opal: "What is it?" Jelly: "We finally have thought of resolutions!" Ernest: "Good for you, PB&J! What are they?" Peanut: "My resolutions are to stay calm during big problems, watch fewer TV, and plan stuff better." Opal: "Those are good, Peanut!" Jelly: "I'm next! Mine are to not think of too many silly ideas after Noodle Dancing, get an autograph from Odella, and to be a better athlete!" Ernest: "Sounds good to me, Jelly." Peanut: "And Butter's resolutions are to stop wearing diapers and drinking from a bottle, and to stay away from mud more." Opal: "Wonderful resolutions kids! Go and tell your friends your resolutions." Peanut and Jelly: "Alright!" leave Ernest: "Honey, my resolution is to get a bit more serious." Opal: "Mine is to find a new job." to PB&J with Pinch, Flick, Munchy, and Scootch Flick: "Those are fantastic!" Munchy: "Glad you thought of them!" Pinch: "PB&J, wanna keep playing catch?" Jelly: "Okay, Pinch!" kids continue playing catch with each other to the Snootie mansion. We zoom into it. to Edouard Snootie on his bone cell phone. Edouard: "Uh-huh. Well, I've got a resolution for you to understand, it's to be more generous." and Bootsie walk to their father. Edouard: "Alright, that's a fair New Year's resolution I must say. I'll call you back when you need anything." (Hangs up) Ootsie: "Father, we have a New Year's resolution." Edouard: "A resolution, huh? What's that?" Bootsie: "Ours is to give our money to those in serious need!" Edouard: "Hey, it's kinda like mine, except it isn't just on money." Ootsie: "I know." comes in to the scene. Georgina: "I have mine for you to hear as well. It is to start my own company called GS inc, which focuses on fashion more or less." Edouard: "That's interesting." to Betty-Lou, Shirley, Wanda, and Walter having a talk Betty-Lou: "My resolution has a connection for a loved one. It's on seeing my husband again. He served in the Hoohaw Navy for a long time now!" Walter: "I'm shocked! It feels like forever!" Betty-Lou: "Don't be ridiculous!" Shirley: "As for me, my resolution is to keep my son in line more easily." Wanda: "Mine is having a new assistant helping me with my deliveries. I've been dreaming of having one for a whole year!" Walter: "And I hope to be more aware of what I'm doing as a trash man. That's my resolution." to the Cranes' treehouse, with Cap'n looking into the telescope and Connie sleeping Cap'n: (honks) "Watchbird alert! Watchbird alert!" wakes up screaming Cap'n Crane: "Sorry, Connie! But anyway, the lake is getting ready for the new year! Do you have any resolutions?" Connie: "Does the ball land exactly on midnight? Of course! I felt like I was a little too sour, so I'll try sweetening up for my resolution. Pun intended." Cap'n: "Guess mine!" Connie: "Waking me up more softly?" Cap'n: "Bingo!" to PB&J and their friends having fun with catch. Then, Mayor Jeff comes by. Peanut: "Oodelay, Mayor Jeff! What brings you here?" Mayor Jeff: "Tonight is the New Year's Eve party, and you are all invited!" Jelly: "I can't wait!" Pinch: "Neither can I! This is going to be great!" Flick: "Yeah! I am too excited to sit!" Munchy: "I hope it has wood!" Peanut: "Munchy..." Munchy: "Heh heh." (blushes in embarrassment) Mayor Jeff: "There will be music, refreshments, and even our very own ball drop!" Baby Butter and Scootch: "Yay!" Mayor Jeff: "So, come with your families tonight! Oodelay!" The Kids: "Oodelay!" Jelly: "I can't believe that we're going to a party! It'll be so much fun!" Peanut: "Come on, y'all! Let's get ready!" kids head off in different directions to the evening. PB&J, Opal, and Ernest walk out their houseboat. Ernest: "Here we go, everyone!" Peanut: "I heard that cousin Sophie will come to the party!" Jelly: "Really? I wonder what her resolution's gonna be!" Baby Butter: "Me too!" Opal: "You'll probably figure that out when you talk to her." Peanut: "Okay!" to the party during final preparations. The ball drop is being tested by Edouard Snootie to see if it works properly. Edouard: "Mayor Jeff, after a 30 minute struggle for this to work right, the testing is finally a success." Mayor Jeff: "Thanks for the assistance Edouard." Edouard: "No problem, sir. My wife and my kids will come just about..." Georgina: (offscreen) "Now?" Ootsie, and Bootsie have already arrived Edouard: "Why Georgina! You showed up right on time!" (Goes to Georgina and kisses her) Georgina: "Did the ball drop test work as promised?" Edouard: "It was quite a hassle for half an hour, but now I got it to work fine!" Georgina: "What a relief." have met up with their friends Jelly: "Oodelay everyone!" Peanut: "Are you ready to ring in the new year tonight?" Flick: "Absolutely!" Munchy: "I hope that the new year will be better!" Pinch: "Me too!" Scootch: "Yeah!" Jelly: "Glad y'all agreed." ???: "Guess who came to the party, PB&J!" pan to Sophie, dressed in a glittery 1970s-style dress and blue heels. PB&J: "Sophie!" Pinch: "Hi! You look so pretty in that nice dress." Sophie: "Many thanks for the compliment, Pinch." Pinch: "Don't mention it." Jelly: "Peanut, Butter, and I were wondering what your resolution is gonna be." Sophie: "You wanna know mine? Well, you asked for it, Jel. It's....." (A drumroll is played in the background) "...to not cry too much and to socialize better." Peanut: "Woah!" drumroll is still playing, but it turns out to be Walter Raccoon playing a snare drum nearby. Walter: "Oops. Forgot to hit it hard at the end." Sophie: "No worries, Mr. Raccoon." Mayor Jeff: "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome to tonight's New Year's Eve party on Lake Hoohaw. This evening, we'll have music, food, drinks, and best of all, the ball drop. I'm also bringing a special guest from the city. Please welcome...." (another drumroll plays) "....Nick Lark!" Lark lands onto the ground from his flight. Nick: (with a microphone in wing) "Good evening folks, I thought to give away my status as host of New Year's Jammin' Eve to Brian Pinecrest in the city this New Year's Eve. So, who's up for a wild night?" citizens of Lake Hoohaw cheer Nick: "I sense 100% agreement. Anyway, without further ado, let the party officially commence!" citizens cheer again and the party begins. A 90-second montage of the Lake Hoohaw citizens at the party plays, with the children and adults enjoying the food and music. that night at around 11:55 P.M. Nick: "Ladies in gentlemen, in about five minutes, the new year will come! So, everyone, it's time to say hello to our ball for the night." camera pans up to show a green-lighted ball on the top of a tall pole. Nick: "Wanna know why it's green?" holds out the microphone to Jelly Jelly: "Good luck!" Nick: (holds his microphone back) "You're really smart! So, at 11:59 sharp, this 10-foot big beast will slowly drop down to the bottom. When it hits smack dab into the bottom, and no, it will not break anything, the new year will start, complete with fireworks and a great song! Now is everyone ready?" Citizens of Lake Hoohaw: "Yes!" Nick: "Good! Hold still, folks, I need a volunteer to help me set up the ball drop." Edouard: "I will do it, since I was, of course, the tester." Nick: "Okay, Mr. Snootie! Step right up and get this ball to drop!" goes to the control panel for the ball drop display and pushes the button. Upon activation, the ball begins to slowly descend. Edouard then returns to the crowd. Nick: "Alright! A minute is just away! Look at that ball of glowing green go! 50 seconds, everyone!" look up at the descending ball Jelly: "Wow! This ball looks neat! I'll fill up with energy when it lands!" Peanut: "So will I!" Baby Butter: "Yeah!" Sophie: "Brace yourselves, my cousins. It's gonna go off in a bang as we know it!" Peanut: "It's true!" Flick: "Cheese and quackers, I don't know about you, but I'll lose feathers when the new year comes!" Munchy: "Really?" Flick: "Just an expression, don't take it seriously." Nick: "Ready, everyone?" Everyone: "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" begin to go off into the sky as the crowd cheers. kisses Opal. jump happily and hug each other Nick: "Okay, everybody sing with me!" Everyone: (singing to a tune reminiscent of Auld Lang Syne) "When another year's come and gone, a new year takes its spot. The old year is history and the new year will bring a lot. We can't wait for new things to come during 12 months of cheer! Let's wish this land of Hoohaw a very happy new yeeeeeeear!" crowd cheers even more as we zoom out from Lake Hoohaw closing credits play. Trivia *Four celebrities Ernest mentions reference real-life celebrities who died in 2016: **David Crowie is a reference to singer David Bowie. **King is a reference to the singer Prince. **Muhammad Gator is a reference to American professional boxer Muhammad Ali. **Marie Fisher Cat is a reference to actress Carrie Fisher. *Nick Lark is an obvious parody of Dick Clark, the host of Dick Clark's Rockin' Eve. *Brian Pinecrest is a parody of Ryan Seacrest. Category:Holiday Specials Category:Fan-films